Caeso Fabius Buteo Quintilianus(Populus)
NOVA ROMA Caeso Fabius Buteo Quintilianus (Caeso Buteo Maior) became a citizen of Nova Roma a.d. VII Kal. Sep. ‡ Q. Maximo M. Minucio cos. ‡ MMDCCLIII a.u.c. (2000-08-26) as Caeso Fabius Quintillianus. Caeso Buteo Maior was a Senator, Consular and former Censor of Nova Roma. From Provincia Thule, he has served as Quaestor, Curule Aedile and Propraetor before being admitted to the senate, prior to his consulship and Censura. He also was the Princeps Senatus of Nova Roma from 5th of December 2007 to the 31st of December 2010, when he resigned from all positions in Nova Roma. MY FAMILY I have a daughter who is 28 years old (born 21st of january 1983) and she also lives in Thule not far from my country estate. Together with my daughter I own a very small stud of Arbian horses. I also adopted C. Modius Athanasius Fr. Apulo C. Laenate cos. ‡ MMDCCLVIII a.u.c., who became Caeso Fabius Buteo Modianus (Caeso Fabius Minor). MY VILLA Welcome to my villa on Mons Palatinus, the adress is "Mons Palatinus, Clivus Victoriae III/IX". The villa is situated close to the villa of my filius Senator Caeso Fabius Buteo Modianus (Caeso Buteo Minor) and on the other side is the villa of my frater Senator Marcus Minucius Audens and his wonderful wife. My villa is situated on the south side of the Clivus Victoriae opposite to the stairs crossing Via Nova and ending close to to Fons Juturna. This is my favorite part of the Palatine Hill and I am more than happy to have been able to buy this estate. I also own a saluki kennel with two stud dogs and three bitches. The kennel will be found here: http://www.shamali.se/ MY VIEW As the evening goes by I see officials, patricians, plebeians and peregrinii go about their business. The noices, colours and smells of my beloved eternal city makes it presense known as I slowly empties my favorite bottle of Italian Rispasso wine or Hispanic Rioja Alta wine. Sitting on my chair on the roof of my villa I look out over the Forum Romanum and I easily see the Temple of Saturnus, the Temple of Jupiter and the house of the Vestals. Further I see the Curia, that is the House of the Senate and other official buildings and Temples. MY SENATORIAL OFFICE AND COUNTRY ESTATE As a Senator I also have a Senatorial office on the Centum Gradus (Capitoline Hill) III/C3 I also have an country estate 20 kilometers from the university city of Umea in Regio Suecica in northern Provincia Thule. BIOGRAPHY OF CAESO BUTEO MAIOR IN NOVA ROMA During his consulship, Caeso Buteo Maior promulgated the following leges: Lex Fabia de censu Lex Fabia de ratione comitiorum centuriatorum Lex Fabia de oppidis et municipiis Lex Fabia de ratione comitiorum populi tributorum Lex Fabia centuriata Lex Fabia Labiena de iure augurium During his aedileship, Magna Mater Project was created. Caeso Buteo Maior has made numerous reforms on the naming system currently being used in Nova Roma, all gathered by Caeso Buteo Maior and his Cohors Censoris in Lex Apula Popillia de nominibus approbationibusque Fr. Apulo C. Laenate cos. ‡ MMDCCLVIII a.u.c. during his Censura. CURSUS HONORUM IN NOVA ROMA Consul (II) P. Memmio K. Fabio (II) coss. ‡ MMDCCLXIII a.u.c. Censor Fr. Apulo C. Laenate cos. ‡ MMDCCLVIII a.u.c. Cn. Salice Cn. Equitio cos. ‡ MMDCCLVII a.u.c. Consul (I) K. Fabio T. Labieno cos. ‡ MMDCCLVI a.u.c. Senator from M. Octavio L. Sulla (II) cos. ‡ MMDCCLV a.u.c.  Proconsul of Thule Fr. Apulo C. Laenate cos. ‡ MMDCCLVIII a.u.c. Cn. Salice Cn. Equitio cos. ‡ MMDCCLVII a.u.c. K. Fabio T. Labieno cos. ‡ MMDCCLVI a.u.c.  Propraetor of Thule M. Octavio L. Sulla (II) cos. ‡ MMDCCLV a.u.c. Fl. Vedio (II) M. Cassio (II) cos. ‡ MMDCCLIV a.u.c. Aedilis Curulis M. Octavio L. Sulla (II) cos. ‡ MMDCCLV a.u.c.  Quaestor Fl. Vedio (II) M. Cassio (II) cos. ‡ MMDCCLIV a.u.c. PRIESTLY OFFICES AND OTHER POSTS Caeso Buteo Maior was also is a member of the Collegium Pontificum in his capacity as Flamen Palatualis. Accensus C. Buteone Po. Minucia cos. ‡ MMDCCLIX a.u.c.and at least two more times. Scriba L. Arminio Ti. Galerio cos. ‡ MMDCCLX a.u.c. C. Buteone Po. Minucia cos. ‡ MMDCCLIX a.u.c. Fr. Apulo C. Laenate cos. ‡ MMDCCLVIII a.u.c. MORE The page of Caeso Buteo Maior is found in the Album Civium at: http://www.novaroma.org/civitas/album?id=1065 More information will be added later.